Tsuyu Asui
• |english quirk = Frog |kanji quirk = 個性の「蛙」 |romaji quirk = Kosei no "Kaeru" |translated quirk = Individuality Frog |gender = |height = |weight = 44kg (97lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 81cm (32") |blood_type = B |likes = • Rain • Jelly |dislikes = Perverts |participated = Killing School Year |fates = • Survived the Killing School Year • Escaped from U.A. High School |status = Alive |affiliation = U.A. High School |anime portrayal = Aoi Yuki Monica Rial }} Tsuyu Asui (蛙吹 梅雨 Asui Tsuyu) is a student at U.A. High School and participant of the Killing School Year. Tsuyu's Quirk is called Frog (個性の「蛙」''Kosei no "Kaeru", lit. Individuality Frog) and her hero name is '''Froppy' (フロッピ Furoppi). Appearance Tsuyu is a short girl with a frog-like appearance. She has long, dark sea-green hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Like a frog, she has a wide mouth. Her school uniform is the pattern of the U.A. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a red tie and a dark green skirt. Also, she uses a gray suit, black calf-height socks and common japanese brown shoes. Her Hero costume is a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design. Despite her boots being shaped like frog feet, she does have ten toes. Personality Tsuyu is a straightforward and laid-back individual who always says what's on her mind and what she thinks about others. Tsuyu prefers to be called "Tsu", but only by people she views as friends. She commonly refers to everyone with the honorific "-chan", save for teachers and other authority figures. Tsuyu has proven to be very observant about others, as she was the first to note the similarities between Izuku Midoriya and All Might's Quirks. Tsuyu is noticeably calm and collected, being able to stay levelheaded in stressful situations. Smart and studious, Tsuyu is known for having great judgment and is rarely moved by emotion. Because of this, Recovery Girl describes her as a "perfect pillar of emotional support" capable of leading others. However, even Tsuyu has limits when it comes to staying composed, having broken down in despair or heartbreak a few times. Her words may also come off as unintentionally harsh thanks to her blunt honesty, resulting in her feeling guilty and regretful when she speaks out against her friends. Her usual expression consists of a vacant stare, which makes reading her thoughts and emotions difficult for those around her, which sometimes results in them being creeped out. Tsuyu has a habit of tipping her finger against her mouth while speaking, pondering or showing curiosity. She also says "ribbit", emulating a frog's croaking, as a replacement for many of her single word replies. Quirk Frog Tsuyu's Quirk allows her to do anything a frog can do such as: hopping long distances; jumping; sticking to walls extending her tongue, which can lift an entire person's body to a maximum of 20 meters; ejecting/washing her stomach and secreting toxic sticky liquid, and camouflage. However, when she is in cold environments for too long, she is unable to use her quirk. Trivia *Tsuyu's name contains the kanji for "frog" (蛙), "puff" (吹), and Japan's rainy and humid climate (梅雨), the latter which is the climate during the toad's egg-laying season.